


Dreaming Out Loud

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Friendship, High School, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing between them is undefined and inexpressible; only one word will do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [usedusernames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usedusernames/gifts).



It's a little past midnight when they complete the final level of the new _Thirst for Blood_. Which is not that late, really, but as Stan drops the Gamesphere controller onto the floor, he falls back on his bed anyhow and says, "Hey." He props up onto his side to watch Kyle give both controllers a shove with his foot, sending them over by the console. "Stay tonight."

Still leaning against the bed, Kyle twists to look at him. He says Stan's name, and he's maybe going to say more but Stan doesn't want him to. He knows, he fucking _knows_.

So when Kyle says his name, Stan says, "Not to fool around or anything. Just, y'know—" Hearing the plaintive note escaping into the words, he cuts himself off, teeth digging into his lip before it slips free to offer what Stan hopes looks like a casual grin. "Just." It's inexpressible; only one word will do: "Dude."

He rolls onto his back when Kyle moves, head tilted to the side to watch Kyle get to his feet; then thinking better of it, he lets his eyelids fall shut.

The dip in the mattress encourages Stan to open his eyes again. He sees a flash of Kyle's teeth when Kyle smiles and doesn't say yes; just smiles and stretches and settles himself on the bed, on his stomach where Stan is on his back. Then he rolls just enough to angle himself to Stan and skims his hand across Stan's belly.

Kyle's hand grazes over Stan's skin again as Stan rolls onto his side and settles his own hand at the small of Kyle's back, their arms slid around each other. And Stan knows, he _knows_ what Kyle has told him before—but he holds on a little anyhow. He closes his eyes and listens to Kyle's breathing flatten out, and his own breath slows and eases; he's not asleep and he knows Kyle isn't either.

"You're worth waiting for," Stan whispers. "And I'm going to."

He rolls onto his other side, unwrapping from Kyle. Kyle doesn't wrap back around him. Doesn't touch him or say anything.

But Kyle also doesn't leave.

Stan smiles in the dark.


End file.
